1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embedded memory on programmable chips. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing static configuration as well as data transformation or data alignment circuitry with embedded memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Programmable chips often include embedded memory for use as cache and tightly coupled memory for processors and other components. The embedded memory is typically statically configurable and provides data in a particular format to components such as processors. For example, data read from an embedded memory may be required to have a particular alignment. Data held in embedded memory may or may not be properly aligned and may or may not have the appropriate sign extension or fill bits. However, conventional mechanisms for transformation data from an embedded memory to a component such as processor on a programmable chip are limited.
For example, mechanisms for transforming data may be inefficient or use an excessive amount of logic. Consequently, there are continued efforts to provide mechanisms that overcome at least some of the drawbacks noted above.